


We're all friends

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is a fic dedicated to DS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: To Angie, Autumn, Eama, Kate, Kim, Lana, Missy, Rabs, Oakley, Prachi, Previe, Abby, Cat, Arel, and Dom, y'all are my heroes *heart emoji*Also, if anyone from DS sees this, comment how many inside jokes you can spot.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	We're all friends

**Author's Note:**

> To Angie, Autumn, Eama, Kate, Kim, Lana, Missy, Rabs, Oakley, Prachi, Previe, Abby, Cat, Arel, and Dom, y'all are my heroes *heart emoji*
> 
> Also, if anyone from DS sees this, comment how many inside jokes you can spot.

Jemma opened the door to welcome the guests. Daisy and Daniel were staying at the cottage for a few days following their engagement.

"Hello Daisynito!" Jemma beamed and hugged her sister tight.

"Hi Bitchy Boo." Daisy hugged her back. After they stepped back, Jemma went to hug Daniel.

"How are you guys?" Jemma asked after pulling away.

"Good, what about you?"

"Oh we're fine. What I need to see is that rock on your finger..." Jemma took her hand. "Oh. My. God. How in the history of fuckery did you get this?????"

"There is an 8 year old living in your house, and a 3 year old, and two one year olds, so stfu." Daisy whispered to her.

"Lamp. They went out for ice cream. They'll be back soon."

"Why are you speaking in text?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Lamp." They laughed in unison.

"Ok, in all honestly though, how's baby number 5 & 6? Damn, you and Fitz get down." Daisy snickered to her growing stomach.

"I will never get you too. Stop being crackheads and help me get the things." Daniel declared.

"Prove to us chivalry isn't dead." Daisy retorted.

"Stfu." Daniel kissed her quickly before walking to the guest room. Just then, Fitz came back with the kids.

"Never leave me alone with them ever again. I'm so done. I need adult time. Oh hello Daisy. Where's Daniel?" He asked as he hugged her before collapsing in a chair and taking Jemma with him. His accent thicker as he was in Perthshire and he was exhausted.

"Here. Hey no PDA, that was a rule." Daniel came in with Apollo on his leg.

"Oh my god where are our other kids?" Jemma exclaimed. Speak of the devil, Alya, Nova, and Stella came running in.

"Auntie Daisy Uncle Daniel!" They all shouted and ran at them.

"Welcome to our world." Jemma smiled and took a photo.

"Remember, you can't die a virgin because you were fucked by life." Fitz kissed the back of her neck.

"FITZ!" She smacked him before adding, "and you." She kissed him quickly before seeing Daisy throw Stella in the air.

Yeah, they were all friends.


End file.
